


Conduct Unbecoming

by evilmouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker's Wacky Fantasies, Military Uniforms, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Survivor's Quest, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: The unexpected discovery of an Imperial officer's uniform prompts sexytimes for the Skywalkers.





	Conduct Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the kink challenge for the L/M crowd! Thanks to [ JadeDjo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911232) for switching with me so I could have UNIFORMS! *drool*
> 
> My outstanding beta [frangipani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipani/pseuds/frangipani) not only found the Survivor's Quest scene to set this in, but as always, encouraged and inspired.

The quarters were better than she’d expected. A compact living space, a separate bedroom off to the side, and of course, the more than adequate refresher. It was unexpected—the _Chaf Envoy_ hadn’t seemed particularly well-suited for guests from the outside, more spartan. This was a pleasant surprise, considering the trip would take a week or longer, according to Feesa.

“Not bad,” Luke commented as he looked around. “A lot roomier than some shipboard berths I’ve been put up in.”

“Yes,” Mara answered him absently, mind somewhere else. Luke was right—the décor wasn’t offensive either, simple yet elegant. Nice to see that Chiss hospitality extended to their sleeping arrangements. No one had been anything but welcoming, really, but something still didn’t sit right with her.

“You’re not even looking at it,” Luke said, stepping through the archway leading to the bedroom. He flopped backwards onto the bed. Leave it to her husband to waste no time testing the mattress. Mara didn’t try to hold back the smile.

“I’ve got other things to look at,” she teased, pushing away that feeling at the back of her brain. Three years of marriage, but some things probably would never change. Moments alone were always at a premium, and suddenly the idea of being stuck on this ship for a week didn’t seem like a waste of time at all.

“You can do more than look,” he grinned, propping himself up on his elbows. She relented, imitating his backwards flop. The mattress was nice, too. Soft, but not too soft and—

Luke tugged her sideways, planting a kiss with precision on her lips. He knew exactly how to touch her, everything she liked. Mara sighed into his mouth, sliding her arms beneath his, pulling him tighter against her. This was nice—easy to forget why they were here, something that seemed more and more appealing with each press of his tongue against hers, with every movement of his fingertips up her ribs. And they didn’t have anywhere to be until dinner…

Mara broke the kiss, an idea forming.

“Let’s unpack. Get settled. And then,” she kissed his nose, “nothing to do until dinner.”

Luke obviously thought she had it backwards, inching one hand between her legs. “How about this kind of ‘nothing’ until dinner and then unpacking later?”

It was tempting. She arched into his touch and almost gave in. But after dinner they would be tired. And she needed to take out her clothes, hang them up. Jedi robes tended to wrinkle. Even if Luke didn’t think about things like that as much as her, it was still important, when representing the Order.

“C’mon.” She sighed, making herself sit up as Luke conveyed his displeasure with an exaggerated groan. “Maybe not totally unpack, but at least our clothes. A Jedi Master has an image to project.”

Luke gave up, pushing himself up and pulling her to her feet beside him. “You know what’s going to happen right? We’ll be ready to do ‘nothing’ and they’ll knock on the door and say dinner is ready or we’ve got a message or someone needs something.”

“And you can say ‘I told you so,’ husband.” She glided her hand across the front of his pants. The result of that exploration made her ache in a delicious way, and she forced herself not to kiss him again, walking with purpose into the living area and grabbing her pack. “We can hurry.”

“Like a finalist in the Boonta Eve Classic,” Luke said, and Mara decided not to ask. Sometimes she got his metaphors, sometimes not, but if he was hurrying, that was enough.

She unzipped her pack, yanking out the robes and tunics inside, seeing that Luke had already done the same with his and was hanging them up in the bedroom closet.

Another nice aspect of the small quarters, she thought. Two closets. A luxury even in an apartment. She pressed the polished door to open it, planning to take out some hangers to get everything done at once. But there were already quite a few things in the little compartment. Boots, gloves, a cap, something hanging, taking up quite a bit of the shallow space. Mara reached in, pulling out the drab gray clothing.

An Imperial officer’s uniform. The tunic still bore a rank plate, the six squares indicating the owner had been a Captain. She turned to show Luke, only to see he’d already noticed, eyes wide.

“I wonder what this is doing here? Former guest?” she asked lightly, wondering why her husband’s expression had turned glassy.

A second of silence, then Luke managed a small smile. “A female captain, no less.”

Mara turned back to look at the outfit. It _was_ a woman’s uniform—she hadn’t really paid attention to it, but now that she looked, yes. Couldn’t have been many of them in the Empire, really. Sexism was as rampant as speciesism, at least among the officers she’d had the misfortune to spend time with. Luke had picked up the gender difference right away though. 

Reaching into the closet, she pulled out the cover with its disc still intact. Mara hadn’t ever really thought about the fact that Imperial hats were the same for both genders. Interesting, but it was taking up space, and had to come out to make room. She tossed it behind her and bent down to take out the boots.

When she straightened and turned back to Luke, he hadn’t moved, leaning against the closet door at his side. Surely he wasn’t troubled by this relic? It was just a uniform, after all. Mara peered a little closer at him. He had a strange look on his face, like that time she’d welcomed him home from a mission wearing nothing but Falleen perfume.

“Luke…?”

His eyes moved from the outfit in her hands to her face. “Looks like it’s your size.” He smiled, something embarrassed in the small curve of his mouth. His tongue darted out, a quick lick of the lips. “Bet it would fit.”

Oh. My. Stars. The puzzle pieces fell into place like circuits in a power grid. Her husband wanted to see her in an Imperial Officer’s uniform, for what one could only assume were nefarious and naughty purposes. It took Mara all of three standard seconds to make a decision regarding this revelation.

She had a few options. Teasing, of course, the most obvious. Mocking him mercilessly. But this…look on his face, it was too hungry for her to be that cruel. At least not right away. And once he knew that she’d figured out his little fantasy, well, he’d probably suffer enough just because of that.

“Why don’t I try it on?” she asked breezily, stifling the grin that threatened her lips.

“Seriously?” All attempts at nonchalance were lost as Luke reacted to that proposition, his voice strange, eyes rounded and brows lifting halfway up his forehead.

“Why not?” Mara asked, “if it’s nothing that will…” she tossed the hanger on the bed and started pulling off her clothes “upset you?” She pointed at Luke, her index finger turning in a circle to indicate he should face away. “No peeking.”

The dumbstruck look as he went to face the wall was everything she could have asked for. Mara felt her heart beat faster, a pleasant tightness between her legs. The Jedi Master had a thing for Imperial Uniforms. She didn’t even _want_ to know why, she told herself, but she would enjoy benefiting from this unexpected kink.

Naked now except for her panties, Mara pulled on the ugly trousers. They were loose, but still had the belt hanging from the loops. And once she had the tunic on—there it was—it covered the bagginess of the waistline. She tightened the double-breasted fasteners. The fabric was stretched to an obscene limit over her bare chest underneath—flattering, certainly, particularly for what she had planned, but entirely unacceptable if she’d actually been issued the thing. The result displayed in the mirror was an affront to the sexless and moral decorum of its Imperial design. It seemed twisted yet appropriate that this bland symbol of hypocritical virtue was about to be debauched. Mara looked forward to her “Captain” being ravished by a Jedi.

Mara secured the rank plate insignia, then twisted her hair into a tight knot atop her head, securing it with the cover. Now for the boots—they were a little tight, but no more so than some of the least comfortable designer shoes in her wardrobe. Her gaze moved to Luke’s rigid back. He was standing feet hip width apart, hands behind his back at parade rest. Her former pilot was probably doing that unconsciously, Mara thought with a wicked smile. This was going to be fun.

The utility belt and holster were also in the closet, she saw, but decided to just use the former and leave the latter. Once the tunic had been belted, she checked her look in the mirror. _I look preposterous,_ Mara thought to herself. _Good, but absolutely preposterous._ Something was missing though. The gloves. There had been gloves.

She found them, tugged them over her fingers quickly. The leather was soft and well-worn. She didn’t want to wear them for long, but figured her husband deserved the complete package, at least at first. 

Before they could begin, of course, she had to finish stowing her Jedi robes. Mara rushed them onto the hangers, and shoved her pack onto the closet floor. Then Luke’s small space. He’d done a crap job of hanging his own, she smiled indulgently, straightening the robes and then pushing his bag in and securing the door the same way.

Luke remained patient, facing the wall. Saying nothing, despite the noise she was making. If she needed proof that he was dying for this, it was right there in her husband’s silence. Mara wondered what fantasies were cartwheeling behind his eyes. But they both had waited enough.

“I’m ready…” she called in an easy voice. Until she saw his reaction, Mara wouldn’t know exactly what direction to take this. Did he want to be “interrogated”? “Trained”? Or prefer to “subdue” the enemy captain? 

Luke spun around so quickly she thought he’d lose his balance. His handsome face went slack, eyes rounded, taking in the view. The scan started at her boots, slowly, taking his time, up her legs, lingering on the tunic and the strain of the fabric there, and then to her face and the cover atop her head.

“Well?” Mara asked. “What do you think?” She turned a slow circle for him, watching his response for hints as to his preferences.

“I think I’m in trouble,” Luke said slowly. 

There it was. Mara stifled her laughter and threw herself into the role. After all, Luke had been more than accommodating for some of her wackier sexual fantasies. This was vanilla compared to many they’d already explored. She wondered for a moment why he hadn’t told her, but then decided they could discuss that later. This was all too delicious, and the look of pure lust in her husband’s eyes was already turning her insides molten and wet.

She took a threatening—she hoped—step towards him.

“You most certainly are,” she glowered, “Skywalker.” Another step in front of him.

Luke was perfectly still.

“What are you doing in your Captain’s quarters?” Mara grabbed his chin and tugged it down. “Answer.”

Luke blinked, and then smiled, just slightly, quickly straightening his mouth into something more serious.

“Apologies, ma’am.”

“Apologies?” she growled, her hand leaving his chin and cupping the front of his pants. So ready for her. “Are you lost?” Luke swallowed, his eyes riveted to her tunic, her rank. He shook his head briefly.

“I can’t hear you, Skywalker.” Her fingers gripped the outline of his erection tighter, digging, and Luke moaned slightly.

“No. Captain.”

“Hmph.” She injected as much disdain into her voice as she could, already finding the coarse material of the tunic and pants unpleasant against her skin. But the uniform, that’s what this was about. And she was doing it for him. Luke was perfectly willing to be dominated, but clearly he was desperate to fuck her in this ensemble, no matter how that happened. She could adjust based on whatever his whims dictated—she was good at that.

“Maybe I can use you.” She looked at him, trying to chill the amusement from her eyes. “My rank plate isn’t straight. Fix it for me.”

This was what he wanted, to touch, to savor the ensemble. She could tell in the eagerness of his movements, the light in his eyes. Luke’s hands reached across the short space between them, smoothing the tunic over her left breast. He grazed the six squares in the rectangle there, slowing tugging it up on one side, then the other. His breathing was rough, as if losing a battle to stay in his lungs. Mara glanced down at Luke’s pants, seeing the proof of her success pushing against the crotch. She allowed herself a brief smile.

“That’s acceptable.” She looked him up and down with an arched eyebrow. “This get-up…not standard issue.” Luke had already removed his robe, but still wore the rest of his Jedi clothing. She slid her gloved hands beneath his inner tunic. “Going to a costume party?”

Luke shook his head, his eyes twinkling at her.

“I asked you a question,” she snarled. The well-practiced acid in her voice was sufficient to make him straighten as she moved her hands under the tabard, pushing it wider.

“No.”

“No, Captain,” she instructed.

“No, Captain.”

“Better take it off then.” She stepped back and enjoyed the view as Luke took off his lightsaber, then sash. She wanted to savor this disrobing but he was clearly anxious to finish the task. His outer, then inner tunic came next, leaving his body as quickly as if they had caught fire. But when he started on his pants…

“Stop—” Mara put a hand over his, the nerf-hide gloves smoothing a path along his biceps. His eyes followed her black-covered fingers as they trailed up and over his chest. She was incredibly turned on just by the sight of him, something that never got old. She was never one for muscle-bound physiques, so Luke’s balance of lean definition and subtle strength had always seemed to her the perfect combination. She liked how he appreciated her appreciation, too—once he’d gotten used to it. She caught herself losing the hard edge she’d summoned, enjoying the feel of his heart pounding under her touch, the shallow breaths he wasn’t even trying to control.

To maintain her own composure, she pulled her hands back and moved further away, hearing Luke’s sharp inhale at the loss of contact. She bit the tight gloves loose, a finger at a time, enjoying Luke watching her, rapt. First one peeled off, tossed at him, then the other. He caught both automatically, not even a shift in his gaze, which was still glued to her. Even sex-addled, those Jedi reflexes were impressive.

She sat on the edge of the bed, legs primly crossed, boots shining. Crooking a finger at Luke, Mara beckoned him to her. She was at the right height for what she had in mind, and sitting down to would allow him the best view of this uniform during what was to come.

He stood before her, crotch at eye level. Perfect. Mara glided her palm over the bulge of his cock, smirking. She wondered if this was one form his fantasy had taken—getting sucked off by an uptight Imperial. She hoped so, anyway, because that’s what was on the menu.

She slipped her hands into the waistband of his trousers, the heat of his skin against her bare fingers enticing. Slowly she slid them down, exposing his cock, straining and already glistening with precum. She’d have to be careful not to do too good a job then. She wanted Luke to have the full experience, which of course included fucking her properly. This was just the second movement of the symphony.

“For me?” She looked up at him and uncrossed and spread her legs, a naughty question in her eyes. She’d expected a “yes ma’am” or nod, but this part of the make-believe was a little better imagined, more concrete in her husband’s mind, because instead of an answer, Luke pushed his cock firmly against her closed lips. Mara made a mental adjustment and obliged, opening wide and taking him completely inside in one swift swallow. She then pulled back, leaving him with a small lick along the tip. She’d planned to tease a little, about to dip lower, but Luke’s hands landed on the sides of her cover, changing the angle of her head for what he wanted, and she accommodated, relaxing her throat for him to push deeper. 

It was rare Luke took control of a blowjob like this. Mara’s thighs clenched as his cock stretched her lips, her underwear completely soaked. She focused on her breathing and the rhythm of his thrusts, moving her tongue along his length as he slid in and out of her mouth, tightening her lips around him to increase the pressure. The sound of his exhales got louder, but she resisted the urge to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes down. She liked to watch him, normally, but instinct told her the anonymous officer’s headcover was better than her own leer for this particular interlude.

Mara was content to let Luke determine how this would play out, although she hadn’t thought coming in her mouth would be the preferred denouement. But as he pushed deeper, hitting the back of her throat, she could taste his orgasm approaching. He seemed to realize the same thing, withdrawing with a shiver and a gasp. Mara wiped her mouth with one hand and licked her lips, finally raising her gaze to meet his. His blue eyes were sharp, his jaw clenched as if it was taking every ounce of his control to not pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless right then and there. Good. Wild sex was good sex, and she wouldn’t complain if this ugly uniform was the cause. 

She rose from the edge of the bed, trailing her index finger from the hollow of his throat down the center of his chest. Luke held his breath as she reached his lower abs, then continued along the arc of his cock with a playful, gentle tap at the wet head. He hissed but made no complaint. Too close to coming. She’d have to delay this.

“My belt is too tight,” Mara said, summoning a bored tone.

Luke seemed to hesitate. He touched her tunic, one hand drifting down the middle seam, the other along the side of her. When he got to the band of the utility belt, he looped four fingers behind the buckle, searching. 

The belt loosened, but then came completely undone. Luke bent and caught it easily as the large metal buckle was about to hit the floor.

Mara put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him lower, positive he’d done that on purpose.

“Never mind. I don’t need it anymore,” she said, hearing his breath hitch. “But since you’re down there…” Mara paused, relishing the anticipation that she felt roiling through the air, “I seem to have a similar problem with the inside belt.”

Luke set the belt behind him and got to his knees, running his hands alongside the outer edges of her polished boot shafts. He mumbled something, but Mara didn’t catch it. His fingers moved tentatively up the sides of her legs, disappearing beneath the overhang of the tunic. He’d found the belt keeping up her trousers. And if he did the same with this one…

The pants slid down her thighs, buckle undone, stopped by the rim of the boot tops.

“Oh no…” she said, entertained, wondering if he’d take the initiative now or still needed her to direct him. Luke looked up at her, the dazed expression he’d worn before now replaced with pure desire. His hands moved back up her legs, under the tunic, tracing a line along the front of her panties. She knew she was soaked already, despite the silly scenario, but now Luke knew as well.

“No?” Luke’s voice was low, his hands hidden and tense. Two fingers hooked inside the top hem of her underwear, the heels of his hands resting at the tops of her bare thighs, waiting. His eyes were still fixed on hers. Maybe he did need more direction.

“No,” Mara replied firmly, and his fingers reluctantly unhooked. She pushed him away from her, but Luke didn’t unbalance easily. He stood up as she stepped back. She put one finger against her lips as she looked at the bed, pretending to think.

Luke cleared his throat, and she spun back to him. Stars, he looked good naked.

“Is there a problem?” she snapped.

“No. No.” He was adorable, Mara thought. No matter how much a hero, how important he was to the galaxy, this vulnerable, sexy cute side was what destroyed her every time. “I just thought…your boots…”

With a sigh of faux exasperation, Mara sat on the bed and set one booted heel at Luke’s hipbone, ignoring the pants bunched around her legs. Luke quickly yanked it off, and then, unasked, pulled the other from her foot. Somehow he’d managed to slide the pants over her heels at the same time. Clever.

“Thank you for the assistance. You may leave now.” Mara pushed herself back to the head of the bed, naked legs primly tucked to one side as if she were ready to dig in to a good book. 

Luke looked like he was about to choke. “Leave?” he repeated, incredulous.

“Dismissed, cadet.” She swallowed a smile as she pulled off the officer’s cap, trying with all her might not to laugh as she shook her long red hair out like she was in a shampoo holo-ad. She threw it at Luke, who caught it reflexively, staring at her. She was surprised his tongue wasn’t hanging out at this point, but it was only a matter of time.

Thinking about his tongue was probably a mistake, a tremor washing from her toes to her neck. “Was there something else?” Mara looked as haughty as she could manage. Her husband seemed to be fighting for his voice, finally digging up some words from the misfiring synapses of his lust-fogged brain.

“Permission to stay, Captain.”

 _Not bad, Farmboy,_ Mara thought. That military culture was drilled deep. 

She let him wait for a long minute before answering.

“Permission granted.”

Luke put both hands on the mattress as if he were about to crawl up to her and she wagged her index finger. 

“No shoes.” Luke straightened, yanked off his boots like they were toxic. 

“Or clothes,” Mara smiled before he could try again.

Now he got the idea. Luke stripped off everything else in record time. He wasn’t as embarrassed as she had expected. That was a good thing, to her mind. She didn’t necessarily want him to be shy about sharing his fantasies with her, even if they were as bizarre as this one. She wondered briefly why the uniform was such a turn-on. It wasn’t the authority, that had become clear quickly. It was about corrupting this twisted symbol of order, a display of indecency in the guise of chaste morality. In any case, better late than never, as far as learning her man’s kinks.

This time when Luke got onto the bed, she shifted slightly, the tunic scratching her skin.

“Rules,” she warned, as Luke reached her knees, about to touch. He stopped, nodded. 

“The tunic stays on.”

The glint in his eyes screamed gratitude for that.

“Anything else?” he asked, voice ragged.

“I’ll let you know,” she said, letting him settle between her legs, sighing as he removed her underwear. His hands went back up, fingertips skimming her thighs, parting the bottom flap of the scratchy tunic. Mara set her feet on the bed, opening for him, biting back a cry as his tongue met her skin, dragging a path of pleasure straight to her clit. She pushed her hands into his hair, closing her eyes as Luke’s mouth did amazing things, his tongue swirling in just the right way, his lips pulling all the delicate parts of her.

His arms knotted around her legs just above the knees, holding her open as she jerked and moaned beneath him. Mara was surprised at his technique. Often Luke liked dragging this out, making her writhe, pant, or beg before releasing her. Experience and talent had made him ridiculously good at rapturous torture. But this was as far from teasing as he had ever been. He was wasting no time, using all his knowledge of her body to target her orgasm like a torpedo. She wasn’t going to last long with this merciless attention to her clit.

Almost as soon as she had the thought, her climax broke, her hips snapping involuntarily against Luke’s face, hands fisting in his hair as she shuddered once, twice, crying out as his tongue swiped a final, cruel pass at her nerve-center. She couldn’t remember him ever eating her in quite that focused way, as if her pleasure was nothing more than a mission objective.

Mara felt as dazed as her husband had looked earlier, but tried to recover. Luke sat back on his heels, cock so hard it looked fixed to his stomach. She suddenly wanted to return the favor, see if she could make him come hard and fast with the same concentrated, clinical effort he’d just displayed. She shifted on the bedcovers, pointing wordlessly to the headboard where she’d been lying.

Luke obliged, saying nothing, a smile in his eyes but not on his lips. Good thing too, Mara thought. She didn’t think the “Captain” would appreciate any cocky remarks about his oral prowess.

Since he’d taken control of the blowjob, and yanked an orgasm from her body with methodical force, Mara expected ultimately Luke would want to fuck her in some dominating way. But she could let him make that decision when he wanted to…for now…

Mara straddled his hips once he lay back against the pillows, rubbing her dripping cunt along the shaft of his cock. The sensation was delicious, the sweet almost-pain as her still-sensitive clit scraped against his skin. It was interesting, how this tunic kept her from seeing him. Its length provided unwelcome modesty for this. His hands reached for her, just the fingertips ghosting over the high collar of the uniform, the tight fit transforming the severe military cut into something salacious. He drifted to the curves of her breasts, tracing the rectangle of the rank insignia, and continued downward, finally resting on her thighs. She looked at him impatiently, as if to ask if he’d finished, and then, without waiting for any response, lifted her hips and took him inside.

He’d been begging for this since he saw that uniform, Mara thought, a moan escaping her lips as her body welcomed every inch of him. What other fantasies had he kept hidden, not shared? Surely he knew after so long together that she could keep his secrets.

Luke thrust up, meeting her slow descent and building the rhythm quickly to a frenzy, his hands gripping her almost painfully. Mara couldn’t help it—she let out a small cry as he drove harder. The penetration was just on the edge of pain.Was Luke even aware of it? Normally on top she was doing the work, but here she felt like he was possessed, fucking her with the same single-minded concentration he’d brought to attacking her clit.

Gradually Luke slowed, sitting upright and winding his arms around her, pulling her close and trapping her against him. Mara smiled and Luke kissed her. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed his lips on hers until that moment. Roleplaying was fun, and dress up was all well and good, but nothing was as perfect as the taste of his mouth and the heat of his tongue. She lost herself to it, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and yielding completely.

The kiss lasted for a long, delicious moment. But then Mara felt his cock twitch inside her, and she ground down against him, enjoying the friction and knowing another climax wasn’t far away. Luke responded, flipping her roughly onto her back and slamming back inside her. Mara groaned as the strength of it pushed her higher on the bed. She raised her hands behind her, bracing herself against the carved headboard so she wouldn’t crash into it. The constricting material of the military tunic was abrasive, her nipples stiff and aching as it glided over her chest with each shove of his hips.

Luke was superhuman sometimes, she thought with wonder. He’d been hard for almost an hour, and still hadn’t come. She lifted her neck, wanting another kiss while he was intense and furious inside her, wanting to absorb that passion with her lips. He met her mouth, hard and rough, and then bit a trail along her jaw to where the high collar hid her neck. With an uncharacteristic grunt, Luke ripped open the double-breasted fastening, exposing her breasts to the air and his teeth.

He’d broken her rule, but that was his prerogative—it was his fantasy, after all. 

Mara barely had time to consider before he tossed her legs over his shoulders and sped up inside her. She was crying out with each thrust now, the angle exact and perfect. His cock hit her in that spot of bliss every time. Mara wanted to stay like this as long as she could stand it. But all too soon she felt herself start to unravel, everything loosening and tightening in alternating spasms. As if it were a signal—and perhaps due to their Force bond it was—Luke swelled and came with a soft sigh, almost anticlimactic given the feverish strength of his fucking. Mara’s hands left the headboard and gripped Luke’s ass, holding him deep as the small quakes in her body subsided around him.

He collapsed against her now—their sweat mingling as Mara closed her eyes, content to keep him close like this for as long as he wanted to stay there. When Luke finally raised his head, she met his look with the full force of the amusement she’d been restraining since discovering his little kink.

He smiled, the look only half as sheepish as she would have expected, and gently rolled away, eyes to the ceiling. “All right, go ahead.” He tone said he was resigned to whatever she was going to do with this newfound knowledge.

Mara laughed, as entertained by his acceptance of her mockery as her desire to indulge, but she held back the words, turning to her side and propping her head on her hand. The Imperial tunic hung open, the rank plate weighing down the left side of the flap.

“Do you think our hosts would notice if this uniform disappeared from the closet?” she smirked at him.

“Ah…” He turned his head to her, trying to gauge her seriousness regarding the theft. “I suppose we have to at least take it to get cleaned, huh?”

“That’s what any responsible Jedi would do…”

He grinned, looking about ten years younger. “Good thing we’re so responsible.”

“Skywalker…” His grin stayed on, but it was the tone she normally used when she had something unpleasant to say. “What other wild and wonderful fantasies have you kept from your wife?”

“Wonderful?” He pulled her against him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Well…” she considered, thinking about the mercenary, brutally effective way he’d attacked her clit earlier. Her stomach clenched. That was something new and wonderful. “Just because it’s ridiculous doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do it.”

“All right.” Luke looked at her, face serious, and she wondered if he really did have a full arsenal of unknown kink hidden behind that sweet façade. Just the ones she knew about were already pretty surprising, not that she was complaining.

“Tell.”

He opened his mouth just as the comm at the door crackled.

“Masters Skywalker—very sorry to intrude—”

Luke grinned as Mara rolled her eyes, already reaching for the comm. “I told you so” he mouthed at her as she hit the button to open the channel.


End file.
